Phenomenon
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke succeed in sealing away Kaguya. However, Sasuke dies in the process forcing the Nidaime Hokage to use one of his most forbidden jutsu's of all. To send a person back in time. Naruto is back, with a few more tricks up his sleeve. However is history doom to repeat itself. NarutoxOC any suggestions are welcome please Review


**Sage of Time**

**Author Notes: **Naruto and Sasuke succeed in sealing away Kaguya. However, Sasuke dies in the process forcing the Nidaime Hokage to use one of his most forbidden jutsu's of all. To send a person back in time. Naruto is back, with a few more tricks up his sleeve. However is history doom to repeat itself.

**Chapter 01: The Return  
**

The four Hokage's all turn their attention to the sight of a dimension break. They immediately got into a defensive stance ready for possibly the fight of their lives. Or in their case, dead lives.

They relax the moment they saw it was Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and what look like a dead Sasuke.

"Naruto, is Sasuke…"

"Dead. He died to seal away Kaguya. However, it cost him his life." Naruto said as he puts down Sasuke and closes his eyes.

"We have to awake the people from Infinite Tsukiyomi." The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama said.

Naruto looks down sadly.

"Only Sasuke could have stop it. It was a genjutsu created by the Rinnegan. Only a Rinnegan could have stop it. Even if we use Edo Tensei to revive him…."

"It has to be done by a living person. Not a corpses." Kakashi finish when Naruto was unable to.

"So there's nothing we can do?" The Fourth said.

"Perhaps there is. I created a kinjutsu in my time that would send someone back in time. It is clear to me now, that we cannot do anything in our present situation." Tobirama said.

"We could save everyone before Infinite Tsukiyomi even happens." Naruto said.

"How many can you send back?" Kakashi asks.

"With my current strength and the restrictions of Edo Tensei, just one individual."

"Can't you just send one person back at a time?" Sakura asks.

"It doesn't work like that. Once I send someone back, our time plane will vanish. I can also only send back one person. As you three are the only ones not effect by Infinite Tsukiyomi, you have to decide between yourselves who should be the one to go back.

"It should be Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"I agree." Sakura said.

"No." Kakashi said. "If anyone should go back, it should be you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"But… I'm just a Genin. As a Jōnin I'm sure it would be wiser if you went back."

"Naruto, with your skills you could end more conflict than I could. Also, you know more than I do about the future than I do. I've seen your skills, they are far more superior than mine." Kakashi said.

No one said anything.

"It is decided then."

Naruto steps forward and looks at the former Hokage's.

"I must warn you. This jutsu will send all your memories back. Your body will remain behind. You'll will notice an increase in intelligence and strength. Kakashi was it, stand behind Naruto. Fellow Kage's stand exactly 20 centimeters away from him, in a forty-five degree angle from each other. I could use your chakra's to increase the time flow to send him as far back as possible."

The Nidaime Hokage made some seals before he slams his hands on the ground.

"Rasuto Eijisu!"

A sealing circle appeared underneath Naruto and Naruto felt like he was hit by Sakura punch, and for a moment he thought he had been.

* * *

Naruto woke up with sweat pouring down his face. He gets up and quickly looks at his calendar.

Naruto smiled when he realized it was October 15th, the year he first became a Genin. Naruto knew at once things were going to be different. He quickly goes to his closet and looks through his clothes.

He notice he had a orange jumpsuit but knew it would be unwise to wear it. He did feel wiser and smarter. Perhaps that's because of the knowledge and experience he learn over the years. Putting on a black pants with a dark navy blue shirt, Naruto grabs his kunai holster and shiruken pouch.

Naruto looks around his apartment and could see it was a complete mess.

'_Was I really like this?' _Naruto thought as he looks at the pile of junk and garbage pilling up.

'_Sadly you were. It was disgusting.'_

'_Kurama!'_

'_In the flesh, short of speaking. I did was able to come back with you and bring some of your power with you. However need to remind you that your starting over. So it wouldn't be a good idea to use some of your best jutsu right away. You need to train your body to handle it. Also, it would be a good idea to seek out other teachers instead of just relaying on just Kakashi and Jiraiya.'_

'_Right, let's go.'_

'_Naruto. You have knowledge and information. However, you need to improve your battle capabilities.'_

'_What's your advice Kurama?'_

'_It's best if you seek out others to train you, Yūhi Kurenai is a skilled Genjutsu user. Learn genjutsu from her to fight in the art of Genjutsu. As much I hate to say it, Maito Gai would be an excellent instructor in Taijutsu. You can try to learn strategy from that Nara kid.'_

'_Sounds like a plan. Alright, let's do it Kurama.'_

'_One more thing Naruto. You need to learn fūinjutsu. Your clan specialize in them, its only proper you keep that tradition alive.'_

Naruto said nothing but grins at thought of learning sealing techniques. He looks down at his right hand palm and sees the circle like a sun still on his palm. Naruto quickly puts on his forehead protector before running out the door. His first stop was a shinobi gear near the Hokage tower. The owner glared at him but said nothing as Naruto grabs some shinobi arm bracers that were a small size. He would have gotten the medium size but he realized they were too big on for him. He grab a couple tantō before paying for all the gear he got. The store owner gave Naruto a glare but didn't say anything to him.

Naruto put on his new gear and walked towards the academy.

Naruto enters the classroom to look around and see his old friends from his past life sitting there. It was strange to see their faces. However he knew they weren't the same people as they were during the war.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks as he walks towards him.

"I graduated. Can't you see my forehead protector?" Naruto said as he enters the room and looks around. The only real seat that was avaible was next to Sasuke. Not that he mind. His old rival with Sasuke was dead as he saw him as a comrade and a friend.

Just as Naruto sat down the door burst open; announcing the arrival of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"Goal!" They both shouted before they started to pant and argue as usual.

* * *

"So that's Uzumaki Naruto." Yūhi Kurenai, a rookie Jōnin said as she stares into the crystal ball that was presented before her and a group of Jōnin's in the Sandaime Hokage's office.

"He looks completely different and doesn't like to scream like the rumors suggests." Sarutobi Asuma said as he inhale from his cancer stick.

"He's going to be partner up with Uchiha Sasuke isn't he?"

"Something is strange." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Kurenai asks.

"Naruto is behaving… differently than what we've been told. He's not loud or brash and if you notice carefully, he's being very calm and collective." Kakashi said.

"I've notice a small change in him ever since the incident with Mizuki. Kakashi, keep a close eye on him and try to make sure the Kyūbi isn't influencing him."

Everyone turn to the orb and could see Iruka walking in.

* * *

Naruto looks up and sees Iruka walking in with a set of papers. He walks towards his desk and turns to look at the graduating class.

"Starting today, you are all official shinobi's, but the road to being a shinobi has only just began for all of you. It will only get harder from here on. As you are all fresh Genins you will be put in a three man cell with a Jōnin-Sensei in charge of your training and advancement. In this squad of four, you will train and complete missions together. We've arrange the squads so that the overall abilities are equivalent and balance. I will now announce the teams. Team One…."

Naruto doze off knowing none of the other genin's would make it.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto…. Haruno Sakura… and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto said nothing as Sakura jumps for joy.

"Team Eight, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team Nine…"

"Naruto, you better not steal Sasuke-kun's moment of glory." Sakura said looking very angry at Naruto.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Naruto said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Everyone however heard him and look at Naruto in surprise. Naruto had a crush on Sakura and it was no secret he would have done anything to get affection from her. It was also known that he would never talk back or badmouth Sakura. Yet to see these things happen was almost like seeing hell freeze over.

After a white of gawking Iruka turns back to his list to resume the squad calls.

"Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. That's is for the squads. Be sure you're in this room by three o'clock to meet your Jōnin-Sensei's." Iruka said.

Everyone got up and went to go out and play.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go out on a date to get to know each other better."

"No." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone of voice.

"No Naruto I won't go out with you." Sakura said as she turns to hit Naruto only to see that he was gone.

Sakura looked surprise and looks around to see Naruto's blond hair exiting the classroom.

"Naruto." Sakura said before she realized her cursh, Sasuke was leaving. She quickly gets up and chases him.

Naruto quickly shunshin to one of the training grounds and quickly prepare to do a light warm up.

"Awe, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto went?" Sasuke asks.

"Why are you changing the subject Sasuke-kun? Just forget about Naruto. All he's good at is picking quarrels with you. Its probably because he's got a pathetic childhood. If you want to know about Naruto, all I know is that he doesn't have parents."

Sasuke's eyes opens wide and he turns to look at Sakura in surprise.

"He's so selfish. If I behaved like that, my parents wouldn't let me hear the end of it. It's not wonder why he's so pathetic. Since he's all alone, you don't have anyone to really get mad at you."

"Solitude." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you." Sasuke said.

'_Is this why my mother kept saying be nice to Naruto. Because she knew the pain he was feeling? She did say to help him when I told her he was failing in his classes. What did my mother know that I didn't? I hate to ask the Third Hokage for anything, but I have a feeling he might know.'_

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said as he walks down the street towards the Hokage tower.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama, but Hokage-sama isn't in. he's out with the Jōnin-sensei's." The Chūnin Attendant said. "I can leave him a message that you wish to speak with him."

Sasuke grins his teeth and walks away, he looks at the time and realized that it was almost three.

Naruto walks in the room to see several Jōnin's were standing behind Iruka.

"You're late Naruto." Iruka said

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I got lost track of time." Naruto said.

"Take a sit next to your new teammates."

Naruto walk up to Sakura and Sasuke and sat in the middle, where Sasuke look very happy that Naruto got Sakura was no longer staring at him.

"Team Eight, I'm Yūhi Kurenai. I will be your Jōnin-Sensei. Please to meet you all." Kurenai said as she takes Hinata, Kiba and Shino with her.

"Team Ten, I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'm your Jōnin-Sensei. Follow me."

Naruto sat there and for the first time, he realized how much Kakashi-Sensei use to be late.

"We got that sensei." Naruto said in disappointment.

"That Sensei?" Sasuke repeated.

"Last year, there was a Jōnin-Sensei who sent back his students for some reason. However, he is also well known for being late by two hours for everything." Naruto said in as he finished.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this new story. I'm working on Written in the Stars but I'm trying to look up some information before I post the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Rasuto Eijisu – Last Ages (This actually came from Fairy Tail and is the spell Ultear used to turn back time.

Shunshin – Body Flicker


End file.
